


Eye of the Beholder

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: A few weeks after first meeting Sebastian, Kyoya ends up meeting him again while he's taking a walk. A sequel to 'Two Of A Kind'.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this 'Shadow Kings'. Who's with me?

Kyoya walked slowly down the sidewalk, keeping his head down. The winter air was freezing, but it numbed him, and that helped with the pain in his heart.

He had to wonder why Sebastian would ever say that being numbed was bad.

Sebastian... Where was that man? Since Kyoya had deduced him to be a traveler, there was no telling where the man was. It had been weeks.

He sighed, leaning against a wall, and tilted his head up to the sky. It started to rain. It was cold, but not cold enough for snow, it seemed. Kyoya sighed, and took shelter under an awning.

Kyoya watched the people walk past with their umbrellas... One eventually being familiar enough for Kyoya to call out his name. "Sebastian?"

He spun around in shock, as if not expecting anyone to know that name. He visibly relaxed - or did he deflate? - when he spotted Kyoya. "Ah, it's you. Kyoya, yes?"

"Yes..." Why had he called for him? What did he plan on asking? "I was hoping to ask you something," he blurted. "About what you said... Why would you not want to forget being in love?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, and shook his head. "I'd rather not explain that in public. Or at all, if that is an option."

"I'm afraid it's not," Kyoya said. He pushed up his glasses. "This has been bothering me."

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. Follow me."

Kyoya ducked under Sebastian's umbrella, and started walking at his side. "Tell me, Kyoya," Sebastian began, "what was it like? Being in love?"

"It was torture," Kyoya said. "It  _is_ torture."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "But there's more to it than the hellish parts, isn't there? I know you're hurting, but think. Think before he met his wife, Kyoya."

Before Tamaki met Haruhi...

Kyoya sighed. It hadn't been so bad, back then. Tamaki was so touchy with him, albeit he was that way with everyone. But it was still nice to not worry over Haruhi taking all of his attention... And he hadn't thought to savor it...

"It was great. I never told him, out of fear, but maybe if I had, before he met her..."

"He would have felt the same," Sebastian said softly. "It's those times that I want to hold on to. The times when my love was alive, when I could have thought that he would feel the same had I only said how I felt."

Kyoya swallowed thickly. "But is it worth it, if you hold on to the pain as well?"

"It's sort of a package deal," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "But... I wonder that myself, sometimes."

Kyoya stared at the ground as they walked. "Why didn't you want to say all this in public? You know, we are still-"

"That's not all, Kyoya." Suddenly, Sebastian pulled Kyoya into an alleyway. "Do not run," he warned. Sebastian's eyes, suddenly, glowed, with a hellish fire. Kyoya's heart nearly stopped.

Sebastian was a... A... "Demon..."

"Yes," Sebastian said, and his eyes stopped. "Do you understand how hard it is for a demon to fall in love? I don't want to let go of that, Kyoya..." He looked down at the ground. "I don't want to let go of him..."

"It's a bit too late..." Kyoya hesitated. "You... You killed him, didn't you?"

"Yes. He made a contract with me. I took his soul."

Kyoya backed away. "I... I'm not sure what you're expecting me to do."

"Nor am I, Kyoya."

After a moment of silence, where Sebastian just stared at the ground, and Kyoya stared at him, Kyoya turned and walked away, the rain beating down relentlessly.


End file.
